


The Voice of God

by GoodOldBaz



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Aziraphale is hesitant, During episode 6, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Sappy, asexual love story, crowley just wants his best friend, hand holding, im a hopeless romantic sometimes, staying at Crowley’s house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodOldBaz/pseuds/GoodOldBaz
Summary: What happened after Crowley invited Aziraphale to stay the night at his house?





	The Voice of God

**Author's Note:**

> I’m full of sappy hand holding headcanons for these two so... here’s one.

“I suppose I should get him to drop me off at the bookshop,” Aziraphale said without thinking.  
Crowley looked at his friend. “It burned down, remember?” He said, biting his lip.  
The Angel’s eyes slowly edged away from Crowley, his heart sinking into his stomach. The words had brought a stinging sensation into his eyes.  
“You can stay at my place, if you like?”  
They locked eyes again, Aziraphale‘s lips slowly parting. “I d- I don’t think my side would like that.”  
“You don’t have a side anymore, neither of us do.” Crowley breathed a moment. “We’re on our own side. Like Agnes said, we’re going to have to choose our faces wisely.”  
Aziraphale stared forward as Crowley waved down the bus. He felt like a great weight held him down. He’d never felt quite so alone.  
“Come on, Angel,” Crowley said, glancing back at his friend as he climbed onto the bus. Aziraphale hesitated, but followed Crowley, taking the seat next to him on the bus. There was silence between them for a time.  
“So what do you say?” Asked the demon, once they had just entered London.  
“To what?” Aziraphale replied, knowing full well to what Crowley referred to.  
“To coming home with me? You don’t really have anywhere else to go.”  
Aziraphale was fully aware he had no where else to go, but being told so did not exactly make him feel better. “I could get a hotel,” he said, putting his hands on his knees.  
“Oh don’t be ridiculous,” Crowley frowned. “Anyways with what money?”  
“I could…” his voice trailed off, “I could come up with something.”  
“Yeah miracle some and lead your lot right to you?” growled the demon. “I won’t have you putting yourself in danger, not after all this.”  
Aziraphale frowned.  
“What’s so bad about staying at my place anyways?” Crowley continued. “I’ve got an extra bedroom that I think you’d like!”  
Crowley did not say that he had prepared the bedroom, several decades ago, precisely for Aziraphale, if perchance he had ever decided to come over.  
“I - I couldn’t,” the angel insisted.  
The bus suddenly stopped. Aziraphale felt his stomach turn. He knew this was Crowley’s stop and he wanted anything but to be alone right now.  
Crowley stood up, stepping awkwardly over Aziraphale’s legs to get into the isle. He stopped and turned towards his friend. He held out his hand, quivering.  
“Please,” he said, his voice cracking slightly. Aziraphale looked up at him in surprise. “I don’t want to be alone.”  
The words hit the angel like a club.  
“I… I…”  
“Excuse me,” said a voice from two rows behind them.  
They both turned in surprise. A thin, older woman with short hair sat staring at them, eyebrows arched. Crowley could have sworn she’d not been there when they got on the bus.  
“I couldn’t help but overhear,” she said. “And I thought would add my two cents.”  
Aziraphale flushed. “Oh?” He stammered.  
“Go with him,” she said.  
If possible, Aziraphale blushed deeper. “I beg your pardon -”  
“Go with him,” she repeated. And then she added, “Angel.”  
Aziraphale stood up very slowly. Crowley looked at him in surprise.  
“You’re coming?”  
“Yes,” Aziraphale replied. “I suppose I am.”  
Once on the street, the two watched the bus drive away.  
“Do you have any idea who that was?” Crowley asked.  
“I don’t… I don’t know,” Aziraphale answered. “But she did seem rather familiar, didn’t she?”  
“Oh well,” Crowley shrugged. “Come on then, Angel, I’ll show you your room.”  
Aziraphale watched the bus for a second longer, the turned to follow Crowley, shrugging off the odd feeling that he’d heard her voice somewhere before. As he walked through the front door, he paused, his hand over his chest.  
“Goodness,” he breathed.  
Crowley sent a sharp glance at him. “What do you mean?” He asked.  
“This place, it’s… loved. I never thought…”  
“Never thought a demon could love?”  
“Oh no,” Aziraphale said honestly, looking at Crowley, “I knew that was possible years ago.”  
Crowley looked away. “It’s this way,” he said, leading Aziraphale through the halls. “Here,” he said, pushing the door open. Aziraphale could hardly believe his eyes. It was a warm looking room, quite different from the rest of the house. The bed was high off the ground, with an inordinate amount of gray-green blankets and two large cream colored pillows. To one side of the room was a bookshelf, full of old books. Aziraphale felt a warm sensation rise up inside him.  
“You don’t read books,” he said.  
“Yeah, well,” Crowley huffed, “You never know when a guest might get bored.”  
“You don’t have guests.”  
“Alright fine!” Crowley fairly yelled, “I made it up for you, alright? Are you happy?”  
Aziraphale felt his eyes stinging again. He took two steps forward, closing the distance between him and the demon. He reached out his hand, just touching Crowley’s fingers. Crowley didn’t look up, but slowly moved his fingers to intertwine with the Angel’s.  
“I am,” Aziraphale breathed. “I am actually really quite happy.”


End file.
